Forever
by foxandthestar
Summary: Alt. ending to blood promise. Dimitri is trying to convince Rose that becoming Strigoi is the only way to be together, but what if there was another way of being together forever? ONESHOT. wrote this because i'm big on tears beware! :P


Hey everyone!

just finished reading blood promise and couldnt help but wonder about what would it be like if it had ended differently. So i had felt compelled to write this :P

sorry about grammar and stuff, it was quickly typed up :)  
**oh. and i don't own vampire academy of the excerpts from the book that are in here :)**

**well. enjoy i guess.**

**xxlala

* * *

  
****  
**

"Rose, don't." I heard true panic in his voice. If he lost me over the edge, I was gone.

"Please," he begged. There was a plaintive note to his voice, one that startled me. It twisted my heart.

It reminded me too much of the living Dimitri, the one who wasn't a monster. The one who'd cared for me and loved me, who'd believed in me and made love to me. This Dimitri, the one who was none of those things, took two careful steps forward, then stopped again. "We need to be together."

He had walked over pleadingly, his facial features softening.  
It had reminded me so much of the night Mason was killed, he had come to me with open arms, wanting to soothe and keep me safe.

I only wanted one answer and one answer only.

"Why?" I asked softly. The word was carried away on the wind, but he heard.

"Because I want you."

I gave him a sad smile, wondering if we'd meet again in the land of the dead.

"Wrong answer," I told him.

I let go.

The panic in his eyes was clear through the darkness, he rushed over to catch me but it was already too late.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself floating…  
The impact on the water was hard, and I felt myself weakening quickly.  
Another splash quickly followed mine, I snapped my eyes open underneath the cool water to see; it was Dimitri, frantically scrambling to my side.

I wished I could joke with him _"Hey Comrade, don't you ever give up? Or are you reading too much cowboy novels?"_

My lungs were slowly closing up, there was no air.

By instinct I scrambled to get to the top, but I was too weak, I could only feel the dull pull of Dimitri's arms around me, the cold water numbing me.

"Damn you Roza. Eternity. Isn't that what you want?" He said softly.

I was near death, I could feel it, it was strange but oh so familiar, the doors slowly opening up to me.

The spirits where coaxing me, but I had to stay, at least for a few more minutes.

There was things I wanted to say.

He brushed the hair off my neck and brought his teeth to my neck, as I whimpered.

"_Lissa." _I moaned.

I couldn't be on earth and not be tied to her, protecting her.

_Let me die Dimitri. _I wanted to beg.

"_Molnija. Mason. All for nothing." _I whispered.

He looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Eternity. Immortal! We don't have time!! We'll be together forever Roza"

I was out of it but I still knew what I had to do to save myself _stall Rose. Stall._

I could see the dark sky above us going from a black to navy blue. The sun was starting to rise.

I smiled, and with as much power as I could, put my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly, he had returned with his usual hungriness, only a little more subdued.

"Meet you in the land of the dead." I smiled dreamily.

It was all that I had looked forward to.

He frowned confused.  
The light was growing, and as it grew he had realized what would happen.

He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are smart Roza. You learned well." Even though my eyes were closed I could feel his smile.

_His smile. _

I opened my mind for the last time and let myself into Lissa's body, hoping she would hear my last words.

"I love you." I cried. It was to both Dimitri and Lissa.

Dimitri simply tightened his grip on me and kissed my neck.

"I love you too." The darkness of the night had almost expired.

_Goodbye Rose, I love you._ A small familiar voice in my head cried.

Lissa.

The sun had never shone so brightly before in my life, the heat was unbearable from Dimitri's body, but we held tight.

_The land of the dead._

_I had walked towards the gates, the opening to the end._

_I couldn't see anyone else, just the tall shadow of Dimitri smiling at the gates._

"_I've missed you." I smiled, touching his face._

_He leaned into my touch and smiled._

"_You saved me." He said kissing the back of my hand._

_I smiled brightly and laughed._

"_You ready Comrade?" I asked holding out my hand._

_He held hit firmly. "Always." _

_And we walked into the unknown together…_

_Together._


End file.
